


Wolf's Foxy Prisoner

by DarkFoxy12



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fox - Freeform, Fox McCloud - Freeform, Furry, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Yaoi, krystal - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxy12/pseuds/DarkFoxy12
Summary: Wolf kidnaps Krystal so that the vulpine hero will have no choice but to fuck him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll break Krystal free!" A chair bound Fox McCloud snarled, straining against his restraints.

"Can't let you do that fox." Wolf purred, his jeans tight around his massive juicy cock and plump, jiggling rear. "Can't let your precious Krystal go until you agree to help this big bad wolf out."

"N-never." Fox fumed.

"Then you like watching your girlfriend have the time of her life. Such a naughty fox." Wolf laughed.

Fox glanced at the screen, placed to his right, which played the unfolding threesome that Krystal seemed to be enjoying too much.

Two massive cocks thrust recklessly into Krystal's well fucked pussy, cum streaming out of her fertile pink lips as a pair of heavy balls, one set reptilian, the other belonging to a feline, slapped wetly against each other. Those heavy balls were covered in seed, squelching as they rubbed furiously against the other pair. Panther was on the bottom, while Leon slammed his girth into Krystal from behind; with each of the reptile's monstrous thrusts, Krystal's tight cum covered ass cheeks jiggled, and bounced.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me!" Krystal moaned, crushing Panther's face with her delicious tits.

"Mmm, she want's us to go even harder." Leon breathed, his hips bruising Krystal's light blue cheeks. "Such a slutty fox."

"Hey Leon." Panther panted, plunging his cum lubricated dick deep into Krystal's wet depths, his cock splurting pre in unison with Leon's cock. His tongue circled Krystal's erect nipples, and Krystal impatiently pressed her tit into the feline's mouth. Without delay, the panther sucked in earnest.

"Mmmph, Leonth..." Panther sputtered with his mouth fully filled with delicious tit.

"Yeah, oh yes..." Leon muttered. "Oh, WHAT THE?!"

Panther grabbed Leon's ass, his paws squeezing the sweaty green reptilian buns that bounced in time with Krystal's needy ass. Purring, Panther stretched Leon's sculpted glistening booty cheeks, exposing the reptile's light, airbrush pink anus to the world.

"Pa-Panther, what are you-oooh..."

A single feline paw pad stroked Leon's tight virgin hole, rubbing the sensitive flesh without penetrating it.

"D-damn..." Leon breathed, smashing his cock into Krystal's flooded pink lips.

"You like that huh?" Panther mumbled, switching breasts to devour Krystal's other sweaty and needy titty. "Your a bad little bi-boy aren't you?"

"Y-yeah, oh harder daddy." Leon agreed, pressing his ass, glistening wet with sweat, against the prodding feline paw pad.

Panther cackled, and moved the finger away, causing the reptile to whine. That was when the feline tapped the lizard's ripe-pink hole, pressing deliciously against the quivering anal ring, grinding against the sweaty boy hole.

Leon's reaction was immediate, as he arched his back under the delicious assault on his virgin hole. The light rubbing caused his cock to shoot a load of thick pre into Krystal's ecstatic depths, and Krystal squealed in pleasure as Panther too shot a thick blast of pre into her greedy womanhood.

"Oh you really like that." Panther purred, slapping the lizard's dripping ass, droplets of sweat splattering against the floor.

"Yes daddy." Leon moaned, and he was rewarded with another hard smack to his ass.

"You two sh-should-ah, ah..." Krystal moaned, her oiled bubble butt bouncing as she was ruthlessly pounded by the two well endowed males "fuck e-each other...I'll ride the bottom."

"Panther, you've gotta fuck me" Leon groaned, reptilian cock plunging deep into Krystal's pussy, grinding against the feline's hot meat.

"I'm totally going to split you open." Panther huffed, cum slicked meat slamming Krystal's battered g-spot without mercy, going balls deep with every thrust. "But only if you fuck me too."

"Oh fuck yes." Leon panted.

"Rowr."

"You two." Krystal scolded, smashing her breasts against Panther's face "focus on breeding me, oh YES LIKE THAT!"

Her oiled vixen ass blurred as both studs doubled their pace. Two sweaty male asses jiggling as they stuffed their cocks balls deep into Krystal's sloppy wet hole.

The threesome had been going on for two hours.

Krystal had resisted for about 10 seconds.

In the beginning, Panther had started off oiling Krystal's body, and from there he moved to sucking on Krystal's baby pink nipples, squeezing and massaging her breasts until she dripped from her juicy tight pussy. Fox had then watched as Panther expertly ate out the blue vixen, his tongue lapping at her quivering taint,. After a dozen licks, Krystal out of her own volition, had forced Panther down, and sat on his face.

"Fuck it." Krystal growled, gazing down at Panther "If this is going to happen, make sure to fuck me senseless."

The immediate sound of tongue slurping and thrusting into the hot, big breasted vixen's drooling vagina pierced the air, as Panther dug into his meal. Closing his eyes, Panther slapped Krystal's cheeks, and began his merciless feast on the blue vixen's dripping womanhood.

Strapped to his chair, McCloud was powerless as Krystal humped herself against Panther's hungry maw, her juices dripping down the feasting chin of her feline pleasure toy. Panther was all too eager to eat Krystal into a whimpering mess, viciously thrusting his tongue into the oozing depths of Krystal's steaming hot pussy, his cock rock hard and dripping, paws squeezing Krystals booty, fingering her tight asshole every so often.

Fox had gasped when Leon entered the scene, shed his clothes, and moved to eat out Krystal's ass. Krystal gasped too, but only because of how good she felt from that long lizard tongue grinding past her anal ring as a feline tongue devoured her moist pussy. That long tongue was massive, curling deep into her ass, and she couldn't help but scream in hormonal need.

Smashing her cheeks against the two feasting males, both of them complimenting how tasty Krystal was, she moaned for more, begged for it.

Sick to his stomach, Fox had watched as the two males eagerly complied. It started off with a spit roast, Leon feeding Krystal's maw his thick, long manhood, while Panther placed the tip of his meat against her well eaten taint. With a single powerful thrust, the feline went balls deep, immediately smashing her g-spot.

"Fuck, so wet...I'm already gonna..." Panther moaned.

Krystal drew off the feline's drooling twitching meat, simultaneously gobbling Leon's reptilian rod. Without warning she slammed herself back, her oiled booty colliding with Panther's balls, the helpless feline's eyes rolling with pleasure. Grinding her slick womanhood hungrily against the hot shaft, she coaxed a steady stream of pre from the feline.

"Please..." Panther panted

slap!

slap!

slap!

"Getting close big boy?" Krystal sneered, her heavy ass sending waves of sexual pleasure throughout Panther's body. Between their legs, Krystal's abundant juices trickled, mixing with the stream of pre cum constantly squirting from an abused cock.

"Too..s-soon..." Panther cried.

slap!

slap!

slap!

WHAM!

Krystal smashed her warm soft ass against Panther, pressing so hard the feline feared she'd break his hips. A torrent built in Panther's balls, flaming with pleasure, and the dam finally burst.

Unable to hold on, the feline felt a rush of hot juice squirt from Krystal's depths, as she screamed in orgasm. Too much to handle, Panther howled, unable to move as Krystal's ass remained smashed against his balls, and the feline unloaded his seed into that hungry vixen hole. Thick creamy ropes coated Krystal's pink insides, as the blue fox came all over the massive feline meat.

As feline seed dripped from Krystal's bred pussy, her mouth firmly devouring Leon's shaft, she glanced back at a panting Panther, sweaty balls resting heavily on her ass.

"What are yomph waiting for?" The blue fox demanded "Plowpph thiph fertile hole you idiot."

Licking his maw, sweat dripping from his body, Panther nodded. Krystal got on all fours, keeping Leon in her maw, Panther moving with the vixen to remain deep in her cum flooded pussy.

"Do it." Krystal demanded "I'm a bad girl, teach me a lesson!"

WHACK!

Panther slapped Krystal's ass so hard, she saw stars. Then as one, Leon thrust his cock into Krystal's wet maw, and Panther shoved his girth into Krystal's slutty pussy. After a second breeding, both Panther and Leon switched places. Krystal took two reptilian loads deep inside her womb, and from there, they fucked and fucked, and Krystal kept demanding more.

Now Fox sat, watching as Panther and Leon's messy, throbbing cocks thrust at breakneck speed into Krystal's hungry pussy. Panther's face was buried in a heavy, oiled breast, Krystal's pussy leaking cum, moaning as white ooze squirted from between her thighs. She smiled, tongue hanging out, as she relished how full the two throbbing dicks felt in her well used pussy.

She'd taken twenty loads of cum in her ass, and pussy. And she wanted at least twenty more.

Grinning, Krystal recalled that this was the third time both Leon and Panther's cocks had been stuffed inside her hungry hole; both dicks had just finished unloading into Krystal's ruined ass, and after she got another two loads in her pussy, Krystal planned on getting her ass double stuffed again.

"Damn you." Fox hissed.

Wolf smirked, as he towered over Fox, a single paw resting on the vixen's crotch. The vulpine was securely strapped to a steel pedestal, his legs fastened so that they were spread wide open. To McCloud's relief, Wolf hadn't restrained his arms. As Wolf groped Fox's cock, the vixen glared at his groper, but admittedly, didn't try to swat the paw away. It felt rather nice.

"I'm being nice here" Wolf licked his maw "I'm simply giving you a way to save her, now, will you help me out?"

"Don't you dare think you're getting inside me!" Fox snapped, even as he spread his legs wider apart as Wolf unzipped the vixen's jeans.

On the monitor, both cocks throbbed, and jammed themselves to the hilt into their greedy pussy. Krystal screamed, and turned her face to draw Leon into a lusty kiss. While the lizard's tongue began fucking Krystal's throat with fevor, two pairs of balls spasmed, unleashing fresh cum into Krystal's over fucked womb; with how much seed she'd taken, it now spilled out of her at a steady pace.

"Yes!" Krystal screamed "Oh yes!"

"We're only getting started." Leon groaned into Krystal's mouth, his balls tight against her cum splattered taint, meat pumping burst after powerful burst of seed deep into her willing pussy.

"You'd better be." Krystal giggled, humping the two cocks for every drop of milk.

Panther tore his mouth from Krystals tit, and smacked Leon's ass once more.

"Enough!" Fox hollered, unable to take it anymore. "Wolf, I'll do whatever you want."

Wolf cackled, and squeezed Fox's crotch, drawing out a pleasured moan from the vulpine.

"All right you two, she's free now." Wolf ordered, speaking into an intercom.

Krystal, still impaled on two massive cocks, frowned.

"Well, by free, does that mean the three of us can go fuck in the mens shower?"

Panther and Leon both grinned, pulling their cocks out of Krystal's sloppy pussy.

"Sure Krys..." Panther purred.

The trio made their way off screen, leaving Fox and Wolf alone together.

"Mmm, I'm so glad you could help me out foxy." Wolf cooed, his eyes laughing.

"Fuck you, let's just get this over with." Fox grumbled "Untie me and I'll let you fuck me."

"Can't let you do that fox." Wolf snickered. "Your gonna breed me today."

Fox's eyes widened, unsure if he'd heard Wolf correctly. The vulpine's cock however twitched, a bulge visible beneath his pants.

Wolf practically tore off the top of his uniform, his well toned furry form on display for Fox's pleasure. With as much ease, Fox's shirt was torn away, soft brown fur greeting Wolf's hungry eyes. As the restrained vulpine moved to place a paw over a very obvious bulge, Wolf slapped the paw away.

"Fox, I want to see that piece of meat" Wolf said softly "don't cover it, in fact, why not get more comfortable?"

"N-no." Fox whimpered, even as he watched Wolf sway his hips. It was clear the canine had a well endowed ass.

"You promised to do whatever I said, are you going back on your word?" Wolf's eyes flashed dangerously "If so, you'll soon be watching ME bang your girlfriend."

Fox scowled, and reached for his zipper. Steadying his heart, the vulpine pulled down the protective piece of metal, and the center of his underwear, bulging with cock, popped through his pants as the zipper teeth parted. With shaking paws, Fox slid his jeans down his ass and legs. In a moment, the article of clothing lay resting on the floor at his paws.

"Th-there." Fox squeaked.

"Yes I do see." Wolf licked his maw.

Fox now sat in his chair, legs bound so that they were wide apart; skin tight briefs only barely covered vixin dick.

"Aww, so cute fox..." Wolf cooed. "Now why don't you sit back and take a look at this wolf ass."

Fox's rival turned away, grey tail wagging. Looking over his shoulder, Wolf slowly pulled down his black jeans, which slid like a second skin right off of a nice, tight butt. Wolf wiggled, his hide a nose length from Fox's snout.

"W-wolf...s-shit..."

The ass was something to behold, and something the vulpine wanted to claim. Fox had to snap his mouth shut otherwise he'd have drooled all over himself. Wolf's grey bubble butt gleamed under the light, soft fur swaying as the canine slid a paw over his rear. A mighty tail blocked Fox's view of Wolf's warm boy hole.

"Like what you see boy?" Wolf taunted "Want a better look? Maybe if I leaned over a bit like this..."

The fiend bent over, heavy tail blocking Fox's thirsty eyes. The warm mounds radiated heat, inviting the Vulpine to worship them.

"You want a peek at what I've got hiding under this tail?"

"Y-yes please." Fox begged.

"Such a good fox, asking nicely for what he wants." Wolf nodded.

And like that, the tail lifted, and this time Fox's maw fell open.

White fur ran all along Wolf's soft ass, and under his tail; stretched over a tight canine anus, was a very tiny pink thong. Wolf's monstrous dick pulsed under the all too tight thong, while his pucker was pressed so hard against the underwear that it's outline left little to Fox's imagination. Fox's cock began to leak,

"That's right fox." Wolf purred "Get a nice look at my dominant ass, that piece of yours is going to get owned by my hole soon enough."

To be continued


	2. Eating Out Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After convincing Fox to fuck him, Wolf get's his ass eaten by the vulpine hero.

With his ass within licking distance, Fox had a mesmerizing view of Wolf's grey bubble butt, with that sexy white center, concealed only by the smallest of pink thongs.

"What are you waiting for foxy?" Wolf smirked, looking over his shoulder, bent over with his ass proudly presented to Fox's salivating maw. Wolf's tail wagged lazily, while his anus pressed hard against the pink thong that was so tight, it threatened to tear at any moment.

Wolf ran a paw across his backside, across that soft grey fur covering his plump ass.

"Your arms are free Fox." Wolf cooed "did you forget that?

Fox shook his head, his cock straining against his underwear.

"Of course not." Fox scowled.

"Then how come you aren't touching m-oh yes like that Fox!" Wolf gasped as Fox ran a teasing paw against his thong covered anus.

Fox grinned to himself, as he rubbed the center of Wolf's pink thong, the fabric doing it's best to hold itself together.

"Harder fox." Wolf demanded, spreading his cheeks, and the faintest pink of the edges of his anus peeked out from behind the thong.

Fox eagerly complied, grinding two paw pads against Wolf's barely covered hole, pressing deliciously against the sensitive entrance.

"Yes..." Wolf moaned, pushing back hard against the prodding paw pads, his soft buns stroking Fox's prodding paw, tail wagging slowly, cock bulging under the thong.

After a minute of teasing, Fox could take it no longer.

He needed to eat some wolf ass.

Grabbing both sides of the pink thong, Fox slipped off the scanty piece of underwear, and pulled it down Wolf's backside and down his legs. With a gasp, Fox beheld Wolf's exposed ass, an ass that he was soon to fuck.

With Wolf's tail held up in the air, there was nothing preventing Fox's eyes from gazing upon Wolf's entrance nor his cock and balls. A heavy furry grey sack hung below the bent over Wolf, and flopping lazily against those massive balls was a monstrous cock easily twelve inches long and four inches thick, drooling precum. The mammoth dick was twice the size of Fox's own, and Fox found himself thanking the heavens for sparing him the fate of taking that up the ass.

As for Wolf's ass, it was the most delicious thing Fox had ever seen. The hole radiated warmth, and was blush pink. It glistened juicily before Fox's eyes, almost screaming to get fucked.

"I see your drooling back there." Wolf winked "Why don't you get your paws on my fat ass and put that tongue to work."

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Krystal." Fox vowed, grabbing hold of Wolf's thick ass cheeks.

"Mmmm, yes I hope you will." Wolf purred, as Fox began to grope his juicy ass.

Fox's paws slowly felt up Wolf's bubble butt, already coated with the perfect amount of sweat to make it shine under the light's of the space ship. Paws rubbed up and down the globular ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading the perfectly round bubble butt of Fox's sworn enemy.

"Mmm, grope me daddy." Wolf purred, as he felt his cheeks get spread open.

Suddenly Wolf's eyes snapped open, as something warm and wet oozed onto his vulnerable anus.

Fox's maw hung open, his tongue lolling from his mouth. Slowly trickling off a glistening tongue, was a slick trail of saliva. It dribbled onto Wolf's exposed boy hole, splattering against his entrance. Drool soon pooled between Wolf's ass crack, dripping sloppily down the center of his ass before sliding down his heavy balls.

"Oh fox..." Wolf gasped, relishing the hotness of how good it felt to have Fox drooling between his exposed buns all over his tight hole "You sure do know how to tease a guy, I hope your going to do more than drool over my-oh fuck YES!"

Fox had bent his head forward, and was licking hungrily at one of Wolf's massive balls. The wet tongue felt like heaven as it slurped away at one of the canine's meaty balls. After several licks, Fox switched testicles, sucking heartily on the other heavy testicle. In pleasure, Wolf's massive cock jolted upright, and the captain moaned over the sounds of Fox's noisy slurps.

"After you fuck me..." Wolf panted "I'll totally have you go down on my co-MMM yes fox!"

Wolf howled, arching his back as Fox dragged his tongue slowly up between his warm ass cheeks. The vulpine tongue danced naughtily against Wolf's sensitive flesh, lapping away at the majestic ass, getting closer and closer to the canine's tight steaming entrance.

"Oh god yes Fox, such a naughty captain!" Wolf whined, as Fox held his ass wide open, warm drooling tongue finally reaching Wolf's slutty hole.

That was when Fox really began his feast.

With a growl, Fox gave the needy hole a single lick, dragging the tip of his tongue roughly against Wolf's quivering pink hole. Immediately, Wolf moaned, and pressed his ass against Fox's snout, burying the vulpine's face in wolfy ass, snout grinding into his adversaries booty. The licking began in earnest, Fox's hot tongue slurping loudly and without mercy at his fuck toy's hole.

"Mm god yes" Wolf panted, his cock rock hard as Fox kept his face buried between his cheeks "Eat my slutty ass Fox!"

In reply, as he feasted on Wolf's ass, Fox raised a single paw and brought it down hard against Wolf's sweating bouncing booty, sending droplets of sweat splattering across the ground. The vibrations from Wolf's booty turned into a jiggling mess, as Fox continued eating out his foe.

Wolf roared like a bitch at the rutheless slap, before laughing heartily at the bold move.

"That's more like it daddy" Wolf howled, his cock swaying between his legs "get rough with me!"

"You want rough?" Fox said, sliding his underwear down his ankles while continuing to lap hungrily at Wolf's delicious ass "I'll show you rough!"

Closing his eyes, Fox tilted his head back a little, and stiffened his tongue. Gingerly, he placed the tip against Wolf's anal entrance, dripping with drool, and slowly began to apply pressure.

"Ohhh..." Wolf moaned "I like where this is going. Let me loosen myself up for ya Foxy."

The canine relaxed his anal ring, and the Vulpine easily shoved the tip of his oozing tongue past Wolf's entrance.

"God yes, get that hot tongue inside me Fox." Wolf purred. He was rewarded with another hard slap to his ass, making him moan with desire.

"Such a twinky wolf..." Fox murmured, shoving an inch of his steaming tongue through Wolf's quivering boy hole.

Deeper and deeper that tongue plunged, drool squirting in small spurts from between Wolf's stretched anal walls. After a moment, Fox's tongue went as far as it could go, and his mouth was firmly planted in between Wolf's sweating cheeks.

"Hah, oh your in so deep." Wolf gasped, eyes wide open with sheer pleasure, his cock twitching between his legs, tail wagging excitedly "It feels so good!"

Without answering, Fox began to tongue fuck the horny canine. Slowly the tongue withdrew, a wet slow slurping sound filling the room. When his tongue was almost all the way out of Wolf's ass, saliva dripping down heavy canine balls, Fox pressed forward, and the tongue slowly disappeared into Wolf's voluptuous ass with a moist squelch.

"Ah god yes." Wolf whined, curling his toes as he remained bent over for Fox's fucking tongue "Keep fucking me with that tongue of yours bo-AH!"

Another hard slap silenced Wolf, and Fox began a brutal assault of sheer pleasure against Wolf's backside.

slurp!

slurp!

slurp!

Again and again, Fox's sexy tongue descended into Wolf's trembling pink hole, lubricating the entrance with lewd levels of drool, then the tongue emerged, glistening wetly from Wolf's warm depths.

"Of fuck Fox!" Wolf panted, as Fox continued thrusting his tongue in and out of his ass

lick!

lick!

lick!

The tongue's pace picked up, slobber drooling from between Wolf's legs as the vulpine continued his horny feast. Spit coated Wolf's ass, wet squelches filling the room as Wolf's cock began to tremble, begging for release.

slurp!

Slurp!

slurp!

Slurp!

"Sh-shit" Wolf panted "If you keep that up-AH!"

Another hard smack to Wolf's ass sent the canine into a horny frenzy. He pressed a button on the chair that Fox was strapped to, and the vulpine found himself reclining backwards, Wolf's ass sitting squarely on his face.

"Fucking eat me out!"

Fox complied, thrusting his tongue hard and fast into Wolf's sloppy hole.

"Mmmm, Fuck yes!" Wolf growled, grinding his ass against the feasting Vulpine, drool squelching across his ass as the tongue thrust so hard his cheeks bounced.

As Fox ate, Wolf grabbed his own twelve inch cock, and began to stroke. Grinding his bubble butt against Fox's hungrily feasting mouth, he jerked himself slowly at first, relishing the feel of Fox's tongue deep inside his anal hole. Slowly, Wolf picked up the speed, bouncing his ass on Fox's salivating face in time with Fox's tongue thrusts.

lick!

lick!

lick!

lick!

LICK!

"Fuck I'm going to cum soon." Wolf moaned, his paw stroking himself quickly, cock coated in precum from his constantly squirting cock. "Spank me Foxy."

SMACK!

Wolf arched his back, and howled at the hard spank.

"Yes Fox!"

slurp! slurp!

slurp! slurp!

SMACK!

Wolf's eyes rolled, as he reached new level's of pleasure, twerking violently against Fox's tongue, cock drooling thick precum, twitching as it begged to release.

SLURPSLurpSLURPslurp!

"FUCK!" Wolf roared, "So clo-"

SMACK!

Then the tongue became a blur, spit squirting out of Wolf's ass cheeks as Fox ate him like he was the most tasty meal in all the world. The thrusts smashed into Wolf's prostate, once, twice, and finally, grinded into the sensitive organ hard and without mercy. It was too much for the canine, who was by now furiously stroking his precum soaked cock.

"FUCK YES!" Wolf howled "FUCKING EAT ME OUT! FUUUUUUUCCKKKKK!"

Long sticky ropes of cum exploded from Wolf's massive cock. The thick ropes splashed heavily against the walls, all over the floor, and onto Fox and Wolf's bodies, soaking them with seed. As he continued to twerk his heavy ass against Fox's feasting muzzle, Wolf stroked himself as he rode his blissful orgasm, burst after burst of canine milk spraying across the room and drenching the fucking duo.

After what seemed like hours, the steady stream of cum slowed, became a trickle, before ceasing altogether.

Ass still planted on Fox's face, Wolf panted, his sweaty ass dripping all over Fox. Beneath the canine, he saw Fox's 6 inch cock twitch hungrily, and from between his ass cheeks, Fox whined pathetically.

"It seems your meat needs some attention too" Wolf grinned "Don't worry, I'm going to fuck you dry."


End file.
